


A Junker Christmas

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beware The Furbies, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, First Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Furbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: As Christmas draws near, Roadhog realises Junkrat's mental health is taking a downward turn. So, he decides to give Junkrat a first Christmas he won't forget.





	A Junker Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For allthisandtea on tumblr for the roadrat secret santa!

Junkrat picked his teeth with a rusty nail, making Roadhog wish they had tetanus jabs in the wasteland. The shimmy of the flames across his face gave him a healthy looking glow that Roadhog knew to be imagined, possibly his wishing it making it appear. The kid was so gaunt and pale nowadays, the vast expanse of the wasteland often drained him. His stomach would turn, the radiation forcing all food from his system. That was when Roadhog feared for him most. He could protect his boss from guns and blades and fists. Not illness. 

Or could he? 

“Nearly Christmas.” Roadhog tightened a bolt on his scrap gun, making sure the hinges were secure. He glanced up through his lenses, seeing Junkrat's face contorted with the familiar struggle of memory. 

Junkrat scratched his bald patches in thought. “That's… when that beardy bloke passed out in a stable or something, right?” 

Roadhog paused before letting rip an enormous, booming laugh, large hands slapping his legs as he choked and coughed. “No!” He gasped finally, having to take a deep huff of his hogdrogen. “Some people celebrate the birth of Jesus. Some celebrate Chanukah, Kwanzaa, Yule… some people just like being with their families.”

A weighted silence told Roadhog he'd said something wrong and he looked at Junkrat's slight frown. “What if you don’t celebrate them…or have a family?” He asked, poking at a pebble in the sand. 

Standing from the boulder where he sat, Roadhog strode over to Junkrat, grunting as he sat down. “Rat-” Roadhog cupped a huge hand around his small friend, pulling him close to his soft belly, smiling as he pressed close to it, “-we're all we have. Just us. So, just for the holidays…I'm your family.”

The way his little face lit up with unbridled joy made Roadhog's heart flutter in a way that, frankly, frightened him a little. 

oOo

“What's that? What's this? Why are you doing that?” Every explanation was soft as Mako decorated his house with Christmas things. He hadn't had Christmas since before the reactor blew. Of course they didn't have a tree, but a few tires and lights sufficed. Roadhog had caught a small emu, managing to grab one of its heads and kill it quick. He got it ready for roasting, putting it aside as he began to hang the mistletoe. Not mistletoe. Green painted metal glued to two small bulbs. 

“And that?” Junkrat asked as Roadhog pinned it above the doorframe. 

“Mistletoe.” He yawned, scratching his rump and moving to put the presents under the tree. “It's a tradition that two people under it have to kiss.”

Junkrat was silent, watching the outback sunset through the dusty window, silently mouthing the word ‘mistletoe’ to himself. 

Christmas Day was like a punch in the gut for Roadhog. He felt guilt, nausea and nostalgia as Junkrat leapt onto his bed yelling “SANTA'S BEEN! SANTA'S BEEN! THE COOKIE IS GONE! HE'S BEEN, ROADIE!”   
It was like being a father again…

The heavy package made him huff and he opened his own gun, fingers brushing over the festive paint job and gift label. Junkrat looked at him with anticipation, quivering. “....Thanks.” He grumbled, seeing that toothy grin grow as he set his gift aside. 

Junkrat practically ate his gift trying to open it, eventually grabbing what was inside it. “Wh…What is it?” He asked, turning the weird thing over in his hands. 

“It's called a furby.” Roadhog said. “It's not got any fur…but-” The horrific skinless creature began wiggling its ears, beak opening and shutting as it croaked in a tinny voice. It unsettled Roadhog deeply and he wished he could stop looking at it. 

“Oh, Roadie, I love it!” Junkrat laughed and leapt forward, cuddling his bodyguard, the furby still trilling in his ear. “Thank you! I'm gonna call him Snuffles.”

“Snuffles?”

Junkrat shrugged as he hopped up to put Snuffles on the mantel. “He looks like a Snuffles.”

The emu was cooking very well, the smell even made a dingo scratch at the door. Not wanting to share his home with dingoes, Roadhog ran out to chase it away, roaring at it. Poor thing looked so skinny…

As he stepped back over the threshold, Junkrat stared at him intently. They were like that for a moment, Roadhog tilting his head, but he looked up when Junkrat pointed. Mistletoe. He'd really shot himself in the foot with that.

Junkrat stood up straight, his back making an awful noise, hands reaching slowly up. He seemed ready to stop if Roadhog let him know he didn't want him to see his face, but he didn't move, steeling himself. Nobody had seen his face in 20 years… Junkrat had seen his cock, but never his eyes. 

When the air touched his skin, he recoiled slightly, hearing Junkrat gasp almost inaudibly. He couldn't look at him, not wanting to see his revulsion. The blast had almost taken off one half of Mako's face, his right side burnt and welted, a raised deep maroon. The eye on that side was whited out, the other a deep brown. He only had one ear, and the corner of his lip was torn, teeth showing through. 

“Roadie…” Junkrat whispered, and they finally met eyes, the shorter man's beginning to brim with tears. “You're…”

Roadhog nodded, unused to hearing his voice not muffled by the mask. “Ugly, I know.”

Junkrat frowned and cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer gently, as if he suddenly realised his bodyguard could be hurt after all. “How could you think you're ugly? Sure, this side looks like a scrotum with a bad rash…” He grinned so wide, showing all his yellow teeth. “So what? Just makes you more Mako than anyone else out there.” 

Roadhog smiled a little. “You remembered my name.” He whispered in disbelief. 

Giggling, Junkrat nodded. “‘course I did! It's the best name.”

Junkrat wasn't a good kisser by any stretch. He immediately mashed his teeth against Roadhog's bottom lip, almost like he wanted to eat it. Laughing, Roadhog gently cupped his head and moved him so they were barely touching, ignoring the throb on his lip as it was replaced by featherlight kisses, each one making his body tingle. Junkrat wanted more, wanting to press himself so close that he hurt them both, but Roadhog pulled away, making Junkrat whine. 

“No more.” He mumbled, touching the growing bruise on his lip. “Don't want to do something we'll regret.”

Junkrat, growling, grabbed Roadhog's shoulders, punching them. “I want you, Mako! You're the only one I've got!” His shoulders slumped a little, head turning away. “You're the only one who likes spending time with me...and I want to be around you all the time. You're so perfect.”

Roadhog looked down, wishing he had his mask to hide the smile and the lone tear. Holding out his hands, he took Junkrat's in his large palms. “You're all I think about.” He couldn't think about what else to say. That was enough. Junkrat pulled him away from the door and giggled as they entered the bedroom. Roadhog knew his lips would be bruised a lot more by lunch.


End file.
